


I Can't Stay

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire/Vampire Hunter - Freeform, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Guillermo had told himself that he wouldn't go into the house after the theatre, yet he finds himself shoved up against the bedroom wall with Nandor's lips pressed against his in a desperate kiss.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	I Can't Stay

A startled moan escaped his lips as he was slammed roughly back against the bedroom wall, fingers curled into the lapels of his jacket and a large firm body held him against the wall’s cool surface, his own hands grasped at the other man’s shoulders, fingers digging in against expensive soft fabrics, full lips pressed against his silencing his sounds, his whimpers and moans muffled, and his fingers tangled in thick locks of black hair that felt like silk running between his fingers, and he knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but the adrenaline from the theatre still rushed through his veins, his heart pounding in his chest, head swimming, and he was caught between wanting to puke and wanting to scream. Yet he was here, in the place he promised himself he wouldn’t return to, he was pressed against the wall of a bedroom he hadn’t seen for weeks now and familiar lips were against his in a desperate passionate kiss, he couldn’t remember the last time it had been like this, this need. Nandor cupped his cheek in one hand, thumb stroking against his skin, he bit and sucked against Guillermo’s full bottom lip, one fang piercing into the soft flesh ripping into it with ease, he whimpered at the sharp sudden pain, a cool wet tongue lapped against the small cut in his lip, a growling moan escaping the man, the creature that kept him pinned against this wall, his grip firm on his jaw, sliding down towards his throat and he knew Nandor could feel his pulse, feel him swallowing thickly, could hear his heart like an erratically played drum. He could feel blunt nails digging in against his flesh, felt the brush of a hard cock brush against his thigh through the material of his slacks and despite all logic he bucked up against him, his own cock throbbing in his pants, and they shouldn’t be doing this.

Nandor broke from him, his hand lowing from his throat to his chest, resting there, fingers brushing against the soft material of his sweater, a sweater soaked with blood. There was so much blood, he could still picture the corpses of vampires strewn about the theatre, a complete and utter massacre all caused by him.

Why were they here?

Nadja hadn’t been able to look him in the eye, she’d practically ran into the house with Laszlo trailing behind her at a slower less panicked pace, yet Nandor had lingered in the van, despite not being able to see him he could feel the vampire staring at him, into him, and he hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected Nandor slamming him against this wall and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, hadn’t expected to stand here staring at him, taking in the wild storm of emotions in those black eyes of his, seeing his own blood smeared across his lips painting them a shining crimson, and despite not needing to breathe the vampire’s chest rose and fell with unsteady breaths matching his own. He wanted to tell him they shouldn’t be doing this, but Nandor was caressing his cheek and then his lips were brushing against his in a much softer more hesitant show of affection, the hungering need gone and replaced by something sweet. As much as he wanted to flee from this house and forget about this night, forget about his roommates, forget about Nandor and the past eleven years he couldn’t force himself to budge. Deep down he knew he could push him away, overpower him, kill him, and that frightened him. He could swear that under the lust and the adrenaline that it scared Nandor as well, the knowledge of what he was. 

Nandor kissed him once more before slowly lowering himself to his knees, eyes fixed on him as he slowly ran his hands up along his thighs stopping at the bulge in the front of his pants, he leaned forward pressing a kiss against his erection, Guillermo let out a soft moan at the sight of him like this. He couldn’t remember it ever being like this, he’d only ever imagined it, and maybe he imagined this too. This wasn’t rushed and frantic like the other times they’d been intimate. The something more about this left him feeling like he could cry, he should leave, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. There was a slight hesitation as Nandor unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants as if he worried and waited for Guillermo to tell him to stop, to reject him, reject this. He reached down petting his fingers through his hair, his bloodied fingertips stroked along his cheek and the vampire leaned into his touch, eyes closing as he turned his head to press a kiss against his palm. Dark eyes met his once more as he caressed long fingers over the front of his boxer briefs tracing the outline of his cock through the dark fabric. Guillermo took in a shuddering breath leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closing as he felt that cool wet mouth on him, his cock twitched and frustration grew at feeling his cool wet tongue trailing up along his clothed cock, hands rubbing up along his thighs followed by nails scratching down his skin pulling a low moan from him. He tangled his fingers in his hair giving it a slight tug pulling him closer, Nandor moaned in response, he smirked up at him as he pulled back, fingers hooking under the waistband of his underwear pulling it down over his throbbing cock at last.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock slowly stroking him as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, the cool wet feeling making him shiver and gasp. He forgot what this felt like, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt the vampire’s mouth on his cock, it hadn’t been often, few and far between. Guillermo scratched against his scalp, gave his hair another firmer tug drawing a deep moaning growl from his partner who in return took more of his cock into his mouth. Guillermo chanced a glance down at him; his eyes were half lidded, focus on his cock, tongue lavishing against his heated flesh, he pulled back until only the tip remained in his mouth, he stroked him giving a twist of the wrist as his hand glided along his now spit coated cock. Nandor’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, across the tip before taking the majority of his length into his mouth again, throat relaxing around him as he downed him, the tip of his nose nestled in dark hair at the base of Guillermo’s cock. The human moaned loudly despite himself, he thought of every time he’d been told to be quiet, so the others didn’t hear them, but he didn’t really care right now. Let them hear. He bucked his hips thrusting further into his mouth, down his throat, cursed as he felt him moaning around him, felt his tongue working against the underside of his shaft, he placed his hand against the back of his head guiding him along his cock as he fucked into his mouth drawing closer to his release. He thought of the theatre, the bodies strewn about, the drying blood that still stained him, coated him, the feeling of it being something so horribly right to drive a stake into those vampires. Now here he was with the vampire he’d known since he was nineteen, his cock buried in his mouth, he moaned out his name as he reached his release cumming into his mouth, down his throat, Nandor swallowing around him, tongue stroking along his cock drawing every ounce of his release from him as he slowly pulled back off his cock. Guillermo looked down at him, at his swollen lips stained with his blood and his cum, his eyes impossibly dark, hair falling over his face, and his chest still heaving with unnecessary breaths. 

Guillermo swallowed hard as he stroked shaky fingers against his cheek, Nandor placed a hand over top of his keeping it there against his cool cheek, and once more he felt like he could cry. He should have left, he never should have come in, they shouldn’t have done this. He’d never loved or loathed or hated or desired anybody the way he did with him and in this moment, after everything tonight it was truly suffocating him. He watched as Nandor slowly got back onto his feet, he tucked him back into his underwear pulling his pants back up and fastening them for him, he pressed a kiss against Guillermo’s cheek, a light brushing of lips against sweaty blood stained skin. He nuzzled against him, the full weight of his body once more against him, keeping him there against that wall, hands on his hips and lips trailing loving kisses down along his jaw, the scratch of his beard making him sigh. He should leave. He could feel his clothes sticking to him, blood pasting them to his skin, he smelt of death, and sex. He thought of Carol’s words that he smelled of death and he knew she couldn’t be the only one to smell it, he thought of Nandor’s only partially false confession, did he really know?

He placed a hand against the other man’s chest gently pushing him back from him, Nandor looked at him, confused, fearful perhaps.

“I should-“ ‘leave’ “take a shower, I’ll be right back.” He muttered as he slipped past the vampire and headed towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

He let out a sigh of relief as he closed and locked the bathroom door behind himself. 

‘You should have left, why are you still here?’ 

He removed his glasses setting them down on the white marble countertop. The bathroom connected to the Blue Room was one of the nicer ones in the house, he often had wondered why none of the vampires had claimed this one for themselves, more specifically Nandor. He’d been confused when he’d repeatedly offered him to take this room instead of the one under the stairs, it wasn’t like he never slept in here, he did sometimes. Times when they would have sex, mostly in the bedroom, and occasionally in this bathroom. 

He shrugged out of his jacket letting it drop to the white tiled floor with a cluttering thud, a few stakes still lined the inside of it, pocketed rosary beads, and plastic bottles of holy water. It felt wrong to have these items in this house, worse that he’d had these items on him when Nandor had been going down on him. 

Why was he here?

Now that the adrenaline had gone, he was only left with anxious confusion. He didn’t understand why Nandor had wanted him to come inside, why he’d brought him to this room, and why they’d done what they just did. He didn’t think that after everything that just happened that the vampire would want to be near him let alone be intimate with him, and yet he did. He’d kissed and touched him almost like he loved him and that thought for once didn’t comfort him. 

He went over to the shower turning on the water waiting for it to get just hot enough, he reached under the spray of water and watched as the blood washed from his skin turning a faded pink as it washed down the drain. He remembered when the blood used to solely be human. He struggled out of his bloodied sweater and dress shirt, he knew both items of clothing were ruined, but he would attempt to wash them anyways, maybe here? He wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea or not, while Nandor seemed okay with what happened, he knew the others probably weren’t. Well Nadja at least. He didn’t want them feeling uncomfortable in their own home, not because of him. He hadn’t planned on coming inside to begin with, he’d planned on driving back to his mother’s apartment, sneaking in and back to the bathroom where he would clean up, trash his ruined clothes, and then slip into his old bed. He’d had a forming plan of some kind, but now he was back in what once was his home. He stepped into the tub sighing content as the hot water washed over him washing the blood and grime from his skin and his hair, he closed his eyes and ran his fingers back through his curling hair. At least he could think in here, a moment of peace from everything. 

Vampires knew what he was now, maybe not that he was a Van Helsing, but he’d just killed at least thirty vampires in a single night, witnessed by a member of the Council.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself. 

He shouldn’t have come back here, what if they sent somebody tonight for him, followed him back here? What if they were all still too shocked and confused by what had taken place to do that, they would need time to plan, to hunt him down, would they just come for him? Maybe he couldn’t return to his mom’s place after all, being here was dangerous as well. He should leave. He had a credit card, somebody’s credit card, he could check into a place, get some needed sleep, and then plan what to do in the morning. That was a good idea. He would do that. 

Once he was clean, he shut off the water and stepped out of the tub, he grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and dried himself off before grabbing a robe and slipping it on. He couldn’t remember if he’d left anything behind, maybe he had some clothes here still, down in his closet room, clothes from when he’d very first come here, back when he wore t-shirts and jeans. He’d just dress and leave, take his weapons, and the van. He stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind him, all of his planning coming to a halt at what he walked in on. Nandor was lounging on the bed, no longer in his layer of clothes, instead he only wore dark brown trousers and his white blouse, his broad chest partially exposed, he was leaning back against the headboard, hands folded behind his head, dark eyes now focused on him, a small smile on his lips as he took in the sight of the human. How could he be happy to see him?

Slowly Guillermo walked towards the foot of the bed despite everything he’d said he would do, he watched as Nandor crawled towards him, he got up onto his knees reaching out to place a hand against his stomach, fingers brushing against the fluffy material of the robe he wore. For a moment Guillermo stopped breathing as he stared down at the vampire, his heart once more pounding in his chest. Every thought of how they shouldn’t be doing this raced through his mind and he wondered if Nandor knew he’d been planning on leaving, maybe he didn’t, maybe he took all of this as a sign that he was back. The vampire pulled at the rope that held his robe closed untying it letting it fall open exposing his naked body to him, Guillermo felt his cheeks flush at being so fully exposed. Nandor smiled, he leaned in pressing a kiss against the middle of his chest, he lightly ran his fingers along the swell of his stomach, towards his side as he kissed across his chest, lips tracing over skin that hid away a rapidly beating heart. Guillermo groaned when he felt fingers brush against his cock that was already beginning to harden again, Nandor nipped against his skin as he kissed higher up before pulling back to look at him.

“N-Nandor we….I think that we should-fuck” he jumped when he felt fingers wrap around his half hard cock giving him a squeeze, the vampire chuckled before burying his face against the side of his neck nipping against his skin, fangs grazing against soft flesh.

“I agree, we should do that.”

Guillermo closed his eyes; he placed his hands against his shoulders gently pushing him back. They couldn’t do this, it felt horribly wrong after everything that had happened tonight. Nandor met his eyes again, his smile fading. 

“We should, we should talk.”

There was so much that needed to be talked about, questions that he had, had he always known about him?

Nandor sighed, Guillermo could feel his annoyance and discomfort at the idea of talking about things, it had never been his strong point, he avoided confrontation and serious conversations. Unlike his housemates he often seemed prone to avoiding serious emotions or getting involved, except now, and except with Guillermo. There was always this weird exception, but only in secret. It always frustrated him, made him feel like on some level he was ashamed of the way they could be with each other, ashamed of himself for being attracted to some human. 

The vampire took his face in his hands kissing him again, that same desperate need in the action and Guillermo found his own hands moving to Nandor’s hips pulling him closer until he could feel him against himself. 

“I missed you,” he whispered against his lips. “I missed you so much, that’s all there is to say.” He kissed him again, a deep longing passion. 

Guillermo kissed him back, he bit and sucked against his bottom lip drawing soft moans from the vampire. He felt his hands on his body, his cool touch as he explored him as if he hadn’t seen him for years instead of just a singular week. Guillermo’s own hands grabbed at the soft white blouse he wore pulling it up, Nandor broke from the kiss long enough to allow for him to pull his top up over his head and toss it to the floor, a second later they were kissing again and Guillermo’s hands were on his hips as he laid him back against the bed settling between the vampire’s spread legs, legs that wrapped around his waist and fingers curled in his still wet hair pulling, and fangs nipped against his lip cutting open the cut there, he hissed and moaned at the stinging pain of it, the sooth of Nandor’s tongue lapping against his bloodied lip. Guillermo’s fingers brushed along the side of the other man’s neck, his fingertips traced along a thick jagged scar on the skin there, pale and stark, Nandor took hold of his wrist moving his hand away from the mark, he laced their fingers together giving his hand a squeeze. Guillermo broke from the kiss, he trailed his lips along his bearded jaw, down his throat, and for a brief moment he kissed against that scar that he never asked about, and that Nandor never talked about. He quickly moved down towards his chest, nuzzling against the thick black hair that coated pale flesh that once was dark and sun kissed, and sometimes he could almost imagine what Nandor was like as a human, his warmth, and his beating heart.

He slipped a hand between them rubbing against the bulge in his trousers, fingers trailing along the outline of his cock drawing deep moans from the man beneath him, Nandor rocked up against his hand, back arching. Guillermo nipped against his skin, he licked down the center of his chest towards his stomach, the vampire watched him with hungering lust filled eyes that made him feel something. Lust, love, fear?

He pulled back kneeling between his legs, he unlaced his pants pulling them down over his hips exposing his thick hard cock. He teasingly brushed his fingertips up along his length, he couldn’t help but smirk at the way his hips bucked, the desperate little moan that escaped him at his teasing touch, the way he narrowed his eyes at him. Guillermo leaned down pressing a kiss against the head of his cock, he slowly licked down his length towards his balls, fingers curled in his hair tugging, hips bucking, and he heard him growl. He continued teasing licks against surprisingly warm flesh, eyes closing as he licked back up along his cock taking the head into his mouth for a brief moment, his hands ran up along his inner thighs, and in some way he wished they could stay like this forever. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything, not the Council, not his heritage, or anything else.

He moved from his cock to kissing along his stomach, nipping at his skin leaving reddened marks that wouldn’t stay for any real time at all. He glanced up watching as Nandor leaned over towards the bedside table pulling open the drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube there tossing it down towards him, it landed next to him on the bed. Guillermo pulled back settling on his knees looking down at the bottle then towards the vampire who watched him, expecting, hoping. Once again, he thought about how they shouldn’t do this despite his own throbbing cock and the gorgeous vampire laid out before him, legs spread, wanting him. It was a cruel thing to do really, he had to know he couldn’t stay here with him, not for what remained of the night, and not after this. Nandor shifted uncomfortably noticing his hesitation, he propped himself up on his elbows then sat up, he placed a hand against Guillermo’s cheek, brushing his fingers against his skin.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want, I would never….”

“I know, I know.” Guillermo interrupted, he closed his eyes shaking his head, his hair falling over his forehead, damp and sticking to his forehead. Nandor brushed the locks back away from his skin, he pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

He let out a shaky sigh as he opened his eyes, he took hold of Nandor’s wrist pulling his hand from his cheek, he felt an aching in his chest as he noticed the reddened marks on his skin from the silver that had bound his wrists earlier, if it weren’t for him this wouldn’t have happened to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the scarred skin, guilt welled up inside him making him feel almost sick. He couldn’t stay, he couldn’t live here any longer, or keep in contact with him. If the Council didn’t kill Nandor because of him then he’d do it himself, he feared he was massively losing any control of himself, and he wasn’t sure he could live with himself if he killed the first and only person he ever loved. 

Nandor pulled his wrist from his grasp, he placed his hand against his back pulling him close until his chest was pressed against his, he grasped his chin tilting his head up forcing Guillermo to meet his eyes, and he nearly hated that he was most definitive in the fact he could see love there, love for him, and he wanted to tell him how dangerous and moronic it was for a vampire to love a Van Helsing. Two years ago, a year ago, he would be thrilled. He just hated himself now. Nandor kissed him.

“Please,” 

Please what?

Guillermo kissed him, he placed a hand against his chest pushing him back against the bed and forced the doubts and fears from his mind. Just one night, they both deserved that at least, didn’t they?

It was easy enough to pretend when eager hands ran over his skin, the coolness of the vampire’s touch making him shiver, legs wrapped around his back, and fangs grazed the side of his neck teasing, a promise never to be filled. He tangled his fingers in long black hair pulling his head back drawing a deep moan from him, another moan fell from his lips as Guillermo slipped two lube slicked fingers inside him, he thrust back against his hand, eyes closing and head pressing back against the pillows. Guillermo kissed down along his exposed throat, bit and nipped against cool flesh leaving faint red marks in his wake, he could feel the vibration of his growling moans, felt his aching cock brush against his stomach as he continued to work his fingers inside him, adding a third as he thrust them inside him pleased at the lustful needy sounds he could draw from him. He groaned when Nandor grabbed a fistful of his hair dragging him up, kissing him hard, his tongue pressing into his mouth, Guillermo slipped his fingers out of him, blindly reached for the bottle finding it within a few seconds. It was awkward trying to uncap it and coat his cock in the substance with Nandor’s eager mouth pressed against his, fangs nipping his bloodied lip, whispered words in a language he didn’t understand. Guillermo placed a hand against his hip steadying him as he slowly pressed inside him, he broke from the kiss at last moaning and cursing at the feeling of tight warmth wrapping around his cock as he thrust inside the other man. Nandor moaned loudly, back arching and Guillermo thrust into him hard drawing another loud moan from his partner.

He kissed along his broad chest, eyes closing as he gripped his hips tightly thrusting into him. Nandor wrapped a leg around his back pulling him in closer, his name fell from his lips like a prayer, and Guillermo wasn’t sure the last time he’d been more aroused, more in love. It hadn’t been like this the other times, never this intense or open, he’d never been this shamelessly vocal. Guillermo kissed him hungrily as he thrust into him hard, he kept his cock pressed deep inside him as he thrust into him, he rested his forehead against his staring into dark eyes, he rested one hand against his cheek, the other slipping between them to take hold of his cock stroking him. He kissed him slowly, he wanted him to know how much he loved him, how long he’d loved him for, how much he hated himself for it. Nandor tangled his fingers in his hair, nails lightly scratching against his scalp, he reached down placing his hand over top of Guillermo’s guiding his hand along his cock stroking him faster, he moaned into the kiss, breaking from it, whispering rushed words against his lips, something intense and longing in his eyes that made Guillermo hide his face against the side of his neck. It was painful, all of tonight, the past week, this past year. He closed his eyes, his moans soft and quiet as he reached his release cumming inside him, hips slowing as he rode out his orgasm, his hand continued to pump Nandor’s cock, squeezing firmly, drawing him to his own release, he could feel the vampire’s seed spilling over both their hands. 

Guillermo sighed against his neck, he pressed a soft kiss against his skin before slowly pulling out of him, he moved to lay by his side, body aching, and his heart no longer racing as if it might explode. He wasn’t surprised when Nandor rolled onto his side to face him, resting one hand against his chest, eyes fixed on the steady rise and fall of his chest, he knew the vampire could hear his beating heart, and he seemed mesmerized by it. Guillermo wrapped an arm around his shoulders keeping him close against his side, he was going to miss this, whatever the Hell this even was. He knew perhaps it was cruel to leave him a third time, he considered telling him, trying to explain to him that he couldn’t risk staying here, but he knew Nandor wouldn’t listen and he knew it would result in a fight. He didn’t want to fight, not right now, not with him.

“I didn’t expect you to come save us.” Nandor spoke at last after minutes of silence passed by.

“I didn’t expect to either.” He admitted.

“Why did you?”

He shrugged, “I wasn’t going to let you guys get killed, especially since it’s my fault.”

All of it was his fault. 

Nandor reached up stroking his fingers along his cheek. “You did it to protect me.”

“Not all of it,” he responded softly. “Did you, did you know, about me?”

The vampire looked away from him shrugging, he stared off at a corner of the room, and Guillermo took his awkward silence to mean that he had known, or he’d at least begun to suspect something.

“You came home soaked in vampire blood, how could I not?”

“Why didn’t you-“

“Kill you?”

A passing moment of tense silence before he nodded. Nandor smiled sadly finally meeting his eyes again. “I couldn’t do that, would you, kill me I mean.”

Now he wished that he’d just stayed in the van, refused to come inside and speak to him. “I don’t want to.”

He smiled again; he pressed a kiss against his cheek. “That’s good to know, I don’t wish to be killed you know.”

“I can’t, I don’t think I have a lot of control over it though. That’s why, that’s why I left.” 

Nandor stared at him almost as if he were debating something, seeing him for the first time, seeing him in a new light. He kissed him gently before moving away from him, Guillermo watched as he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. 

He could still leave, that was if he did have clean clothes stashed away somewhere in his old bedroom, he’d settle for jeans at this point. He hadn’t meant to stay here, he hadn’t meant to have sex with him, or spend the night. He looked towards the clock on the bedside table only to see that it was nearly three in the morning now. He looked back towards the bathroom when he heard the door creak open, Nandor re-entered the room carrying a wooden stake loosely in his hand, Guillermo’s eyes widened, he sat up ready to ask him what he was doing as the vampire climbed back into bed sitting across from him.

“Prove to me,” he told him as he held the stake out for him to take.

Guillermo stared down at it as if it were a rattlesnake, as if this were crazy, he had to be crazy. He looked back up into his eyes wondering if he was joking if this was a horrible bluff.

“I’m not-“

Nandor grabbed hold of his wrist pulling his hand forward, he laid the stake on the palm of his hand, the wood smooth and cool against his skin, and immediately his fingers closed around the shaft of it and this sense of horrible dread washed over him as he dragged his gaze back up to meet Nandor’s eyes, and he could see the doubt, the fear that lingered there. 

“I trust you,” 

Did trust have anything to do with it? He’d spent eleven years trusting that Nandor would never hurt him, never kill him, and in all that time he never did feel threatened or in danger. Even now he couldn’t imagine Nandor harming him, even as he took hold of his wrist and moved his hand so that the point of the stake was pressed against his bare chest, dark eyes fixed on him full of trust, full of fear. Guillermo didn’t want to hurt him, he didn’t want to really hurt any of them, his hand shook, and he swallowed thickly. Nandor reached out brushing his fingers against his cheek, wiping away tears that Guillermo hadn’t been aware of until that moment.

“I love you,” 

Guillermo pulled the stake away from his chest and tossed it to the floor where it landed with a resounding clatter, he placed a hand against the back of the vampire’s neck pulling him forward and kissing him hard. His hands still trembled, and his heart raced, some horrific part of himself could have done it, longed to do it. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hurt him, especially when he knew that he cared, that he loved him. 

He held his face in his hands, “I love you too.” He whispered before kissing him again. “Never fucking do that again though.” He gently warned before kissing him again.

“I won’t,” he assured him as he laid Guillermo back against the bed, he moved to lay by his side once more, an arm wrapped around his middle holding him close. Guillermo pet his fingers through his hair, the vampire’s head resting against his chest, eyes closing as he focused on the human’s beating heart, his steadied breathing.

Guillermo again uselessly swore he wouldn’t stay. He couldn’t.


End file.
